Edwards Court
by latuacantanteec
Summary: Edward is the Fae king and has a kind heart. Bella is abused by her mother, she finds an old diary written by her granmother and reads it. one day edward finds her. will he take her away or will she be misrable forever
1. Chapter 1

I was walking along a path. This is the path i normally took home i took every day. School just started and little me decided to get in trouble with the teachers already. I didnt even do anything. But they said that was the point. So now i was running late. My mom was never one for showing emotions. She called it tough love. And that's exactly what i got. So when i passed the cloth that marked where i was going i tripped. All of my bruises showed because of my shirt. It ripped. I gasped at the pain i felt to. Then i saw some adonis walk over. He smirked, " well, well, well what do we have here" he whispered. I gasped. He laughed. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't comply. I let out another hiss as i moved. I saw a huge gash on my stomach. And of course being me it was bleeding. I sucked in a huge breath and tried to stand. I only made it half way up, before the man glared at me. " what" i spat. He looked at me again. " your going to kill your self if you do that. Would you like some help" he asked. " im fine. Thanks." i said. I stood up and winced. I started walking trying to ignore the pain that came with each step. I finally fell and i heard the foot steps of someone. " are you sure you don't need help" he asked. I glared at him. I tried to get up again but i fainted.

This was the Diary of my grandmother. I had found it before we had sold the house. She just passed away, a couple of days ago. But i kept her diary. It was the one with all of her memories in it. She had done so much and i was so proud to call her my grandmother. I never thought that the world of fantasy was real but it is. I sat there wondering if anything good would happen to me. Then the door swung open. " Isabella get your fat arse out here now." my mother screamed.

I got up quickly wincing at the pain i felt through my stomach. Phil and my mom where waiting outside with the car. " took you long enough" my mom yelled. Then she slapped me. " go to school" she yelled. I didn't get in the car to know that she wanted me to walk. I started walking the opposite way. I took a trail i used. I started to run and of course being me i fell into a glade. I looked around and i saw a man on a platform, he looked so real. But he was frozen. I went up to him. He was like adonis him self. I laughed at the thought. He has gorgeous bronze hair and deep emerald eyes. I felt this strange urge to kiss him ,so i did. I quick kiss. I didn't see what would happen, but when i did ,his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him and he deep end the kiss. I was too shocked to pull away. When he did he looked at me. He looked happy. " thank you" he said. He was still holding me. I tried to back away but he held me closer. " for what" i asked. He smiled. " for saving me little one. For breaking the curse." he laughed. I stared at him. " um ok then, well i have to go" i said. He laughed. Then he looked down and growled. I looked down and saw he was holding my arms, i also saw that he could see all me bruises and scars from my mother. I ripped my arms away from him but he took them back. " who did this" he asked. I turned away. " i have to go." i said. I tried to get away but he held me in place. " please, just let me go home" i said. He laughed. " you want to go home, then i shall take you home" he said. Before i could respond i was picked up and taken away at a fast pace. There where the forest colors flying by me, and it was absolutely breath taking. When we stopped we were in a bedroom. It had a huge window overlooking a strange village, and a huge bed, that had golden and green sheets. It was absolutely beautiful. I turned around to face the man. "Who are you" i asked. He smiled. " im Prince Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, prince of the created court." he said. I looked at him. " i thought there was only one king" i said. He laughed. " true but he rarely comes around. Only when these people have enough stupidity to call themselves king. But other then that he and his wife and my brother live up north, they let me control what happens down here." he explained. I looked around again." where am i" i asked, " home" he said.

" i cant stay here. My husband is waiting for me." i lied, he didn't see through it. " well you shall be a widow by tomorrow morning and who would do this" he held my hand up " to you" he finished. I laughed. " well i am clumsy. So" i said. He laughed. " falls wouldn't do this darling" he said. I looked at him, then looked down. " i know" i said. He laughed. " your are being beaten by your mother. You don't have a husband. I see right through you lies. And don't try to tell me that im wrong." he said. I stared at him. Again i looked away. " your right" i whispered. " of course i am darling" he said. " i have a name you know" snapped at him. He smiled . " and what would that be" he asked i smiled. " Bella" i said. " well your name truly suits you" he said. I blushed. " i have to go, my mom will kill me if she finds out i skipped school" i said, he laughed. " you aren't going anywhere i wont be" he said, i looked at him confused. " what" i asked, he laughed again. " i said you wont be going anywhere i wont be. Meaning you wont leave my court, and you will never be alone" he said. He pulled me onto his bed, " that is not up to you" i said. " well seeing that you are here in my court, you have to listen to me. Its kinda like me owning you. I can tell you what to do and what not to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to leave. But Edward wouldn't let me. He was making me stay here for all eternity, and i did not want that. I had no idea what Edward was capable of, but i knew one thing and that was that he wont let me go without a fight. He had left me in his room to get me clothes to wear, and he had business to attend to. Apparently since its his court I had to do what he told me. That was the worst part, he thinks the unthinkable. The door opened revealing Edward, his smile, his deep hypnotic eyes. He walked up to me and handed me the clothes. I instantly rejected them. " i will not wear that Edward. Its not the fourteen hundreds anymore. They invented this new thing called a bra." i said thrusting the clothes back at him. His eyes narrowed at me and i was pinned against the wall. " oh you will wear these clothes, even if i have to dress you myself. Which wouldn't be so bad" he said looking down at my chest. " hey buddy eyes are up here" i said. He chuckled. " i know where your eyes are Bella. But i would rather look at something else right now, but i cannot, i have other things to do, and you are accompanying me on them." he said while letting go of me and pushing the clothes back into my hands. When he saw i was making no move to dress in his clothes he growled and hugged me tightly, shooing all the air out of me. " you had to do this the hard way, didn't you" he said while undressing my limp body. I couldn't breath and was struggling to breath. When he was done putting me in his mortifying clothing i felt the air rush back into me. " what did you do to me" i yelled, as he slipped his hand around my waist to keep me from falling. He smiled and said " i simply made is to you had enough air to live but not enough to move around. It was a lot easier then having you struggle around. You could have avoided this you know". He led me to the door, and down numerous halls. I didn't have time to see everything because he was hauling me to another door. " this is the dinning room, where we will have dinner to night, the livingroom is through that door and the bathroom is through that other door" he said pointing to different doors. " Edward, i want to go home" i said. He glared at me and said, " this is your new home now. Get use to it because im never letting you go. And its almost impossible to escape my kingdom, for one of my people, meaning it will be impossible for you to leave." He pulled me to another room and sat in one of the chairs, pulling me into his lap. " and this darling is my office, where i over see the order. And this is where you stay during the daytime." he said. I looked around, it was pretty modern, except the pictures looked from around a long time ago. " why do i have to be in here." i asked. He started playing with my hair and answered " because this is where i want you during my day. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door opened and a huge man came in, with two plates of food. Edward smiled, and thanked him. I think he called him emmett. I shrugged it off and watched Edward pick up the fork, what surprised me that he was holding it in front of my face. " open up Bella" he sang

I looked up at him, " i can eat myself, and im not hungry" i said. He glared at me. " i don't care weather your hungry or not. Your too tiny, and i bet it is very unhealthy for you to be that small. Besides i want to feed you, i never doubted your clumsiness. So i will feed you." he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. " im not eating" i said stubbornly. He sighed and then cut my air supply off, so i had to open my mouth. He shoved the food in and made me swallow it. My eyes where watering. This stuff was really gross. " what the hell is that" i asked, he laughed. " its fish and pineapple." he said. I gagged but ate what he gave me. There was half of the plate left and i was full. " i don't want anymore" i said . " you have to eat all of it." he said.

The rest of the day was spent with me arguing with him over everything. He wasn't pleased that i had different opinion. Then he had his personal doctor come in and check me out. I hated doctors so of course i gave him a hard time. When it was done and over with Edward told me i had to eat more often because i was fifty pounds under weight. Edward was so emotional so i called him Edwina. He wasn't pleased with that, and started calling me Isabella. I ignored him the rest of the day and played on his computer. He had otherworldly internet that was really amusing. Porn in otherworldly internet was a pizza delivery company. I thought it would be funny to order fifty pizza's and put it on the credit card he gave me for shopping. Imagine his face when he saw all the pizza waiting in the kitchen. I laughed as his face turned different colors. But he didn't figure out it was me until he called and asked who ordered the food. Then he turned to me and said. " for now on i help you shop. No more internet" he said. I gasped. I would be bored. " but Edward i was bored, what do you expect me to do while your doing all that ruling over people crap" i asked. He chuckled. " read a book" he said. I glared at him " i don't know how to read dummy" i said. " ill teach you darling" he said. " or you could draw, wouldn't you like to draw me a picture" he asked. "sure give me a paper ill draw you now" i said, with a wicked smile on my face. I wrote the words, you're a dick and then drew an upside down triangle, and laughed. Then i handed him the picture and he laughed and pulled me back to his bedroom. Then he surprise me by hanging it up. " make a nicer one next time, and that one will go in my office" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward" i said. He was working on something that was stressing him out. " what Bella" he asked, never taking his eyes from the paper. "Im bored" i whined. He sighed and got up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly.

" if i give you back the computer will you shut up" he asked. I nodded. " okay you can have it, just don't order anymore pizza, we already have way to much. Which reminds me that you didn't eat breakfast." he said. I gasped. How did he find out.

" yes i did" i lied. He laughed. " i know you didn't Alice told me." he said. I glared at him. " i wasn't hungry Eddie" i said. He glared at me and called. "ALICE" she came in right away. " yes big brother" she asked. " you can take Isabella shopping after she ate, show her the city as well" he said with a smirk.

Apparently Alice was a shop-o-holic. She would find something to buy from each store. She started clapping and pulled my arm. " come on Bella we are going to have so much fun" she said.

I glance at Edward who was smiling. " have fun and buy whatever you want" he called.

Shopping wasn't that bad at all. I laughed when everyone said she was fast. She was like me for god sakes. We bought so much stuff that i was excited to wear. We were truly going to be great friends. Its too bad that once i leave here i wont see her anymore.

When we returned Alice looked worn out. I was surprised because she wanted to come back. Edward walked in the hall to see us. He had concern on his face when he saw his beloved sister.

"Alice what's wrong" he asked, looking at me. " so... tired... need...bed..." she panted. Edward looked shocked. " what happened" he asked. " she's ... worse then ... me... no... more ... shopping this... month" she said. He laughed. " finally you have met your match." Edward said. He picked both of us up and took Alice to her room. " see you in the morning Ali" he said, and continued to carry me back to his.

Once we were in there he placed me on the bed and started stripping me. " what are you doing" i asked. " i want my fun to you know" he said. " not tonight Edward. Im getting tired. I have no energy to fuck" i said.

Yeah that's right we were totally making love. Every night for the past few days. " but Bella" he whined.

" lets stay here tomorrow and then we can have some fun" i said, curling up against the giant pillow. " i have meetings tomorrow." he grumbled. I laughed. " too bad, im tired. Night Eddie" i said. " night bella" he whispered, scooping me up in his arms. soon.

We fell asleep that way. He wanted to have this forever, but i was leaving


	5. Chapter 5

Edward, went to his meetings, leaving me to do nothing all day. I wondered around the palace, and saw Alice. I smiled remembering yesterday

**Flashback;**

" come on Alice it isn't that bad." i said. She was looking at a pile of shoe's i wanted to try on. " Bella you do realize we will be here for days, just pick a pair, and lets skedaddle." she whined. I glared at her. " fine but your getting one to" i said. She smiled and said " i already have it" she held up another bag"

**Present**;

" Hey Alice" i sang. Her head snapped up and she shrieked. " don't come any closer. Im still recovering from our shoe expedition yesterday." she said. I laughed and plopped down right next to her. " well i was gonna ask it you wanted to watch a movie with me today but i guess i will just go find Emmett or something" i sighed.

" oh a movie" she asked. I nodded. " yeah like Repunzle or Shrek" i said. She stood up slowly and fixed her hair. " sorry but i have plans" she said, and limped off to her room. I sighed and wandered around again.

I came across a huge glass window and saw the wall that surrounded the kingdom. But i noticed a few bricks missing down on the bottom. A smile crept up on my face. That was my way to get home.

I found out why Edward had meetings all day. His parents where coming. So he and the rest of the castle where preparing for their visit. I was able to walk out of the doors and over to the wall without being noticed.

The space wasn't that big ,but with me being tiny i could get in their easily. I took one look back at the place, it felt like home, but it was time to get back to the real world. Back to my life, and my mother.

I walked through the woods, and found my yard a few feet away. The house looked different, almost happy. The only reason my mother hated me was because Phil hated me, otherwise she adored me, especially when he wasn't around.

I walked through the back door to see my mother over Phil's body. I gasped. " mother what did you do" i asked. She stood up and shoved the gun in to my body. " i killed him, and you will kill me to" she whispered. I dropped the gun and hugged her.

But she picked it up and killed her self, while i ran to my room. I was scared. Because i had no one now. I curled up on my bed and sobbed.

Suddenly something fell off my dresser, and i looked up.

" oh shit" i whimpered. He smirked. " oh shit is right Isabella" he said. Edward stood there with Emmett with a grim smile on his face. And i knew i was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at them. Edward had some kind of face on. I don't know. A victory face maybe. But that wasn't the point. I was in deep shit.

"lets go Isabella, don't make this harder on your self then it already it" Edward said. He was talking to me like I was a two year old and this angered me.

" I am not three years old Edward. Your not the boss of my. I am. So why don't you go to your little fairytale kingdom and leave me the fuck alone" I said.

Emmett laughed and Edwards face got an odd shade of purple. His elfin ears seemed to point a little more and his eyes went totally black. Emmett backed away from him and started towards the door.

" I can see you have this all under control Edward. Ill just be leaving" he said and ran out the door. I knew that Edward was mad, but if Emmett left like that I knew I should be scared. He was suddenly towering over me and I felt my eyes go really wide.

"Edward, calm down please. You might do something you'll regret later" I asked nicely and as sweetly as I possibly could. Hi fist banged against the walls and he closed his eye so tight that all you saw where little lines.

"You are very lucky you have neighbors, other wise you would be getting your punishment right here and now. I suggest you get up right now and come with me before I beat you senseless in front of the whole town Isabella." He growled out. I gulped and stood quickly, and he grabbed my arm in a tight grip.

" I swear after this you will know your place, you wont be out of my sight: not that you'll stray to far. Especialy when I put a collar on you" he said darkly.

I jumped at the mention of a collar. There was no way I was going to have one of those on.

"I am not a dog Edward. And I wont be treated like one" I said, pulling away from him. He growled and pulled me harder.

" You will do as I say. Not the other way around. You have gotten your way for way to long, and now its going to end. For Good" he said. Edward picked me up and started to run. The colors started to blend and then I found my self in our bed room.


End file.
